


Her Light Still Shines

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was not meant for darkness. It was the Lords that made her dark. And the hope of desperate souls can make even the tiniest light spread. </p>
<p>Santanico drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Light Still Shines

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny, tiny Santanico drabble I wanted to write. Because she is amazing.

Her parents name her Kisa. 

Because she is born at the dawn of the sacred cycle, and she brings light into their life. 

As a child, she loves the sunlight. She relishes in its warmth on her face. She likes the way it makes things shine, like the way the water glistens when it hits it just right. There is not a soul who knew her who would say that she is meant for darkness. In fact, it is her light that brings the tribute collector after her. 

It is the men that take the light from her. That stain her with their blood sacrifices. That leave her in the pit of snakes to be taken by him. They rip the light from her until she becomes their twisted, dark, desire. 

The blood gatherer. The bringer of souls. 

The mistress of the macabre. 

Santanico Pandemonium. 

But the other culebras tell her that people still whisper her name in the hidden corners of secret shrines. Still pray for her to consume their sins, to be their savior. And it’s the fact that her old name is still on people’s lips that keeps her moving. That makes her continue plotting and planning, ready to pull their empire out from underneath them. That keeps the darkness from consuming her until she can rise like the dawn again to make the world safe once more. 

Because she was not meant for darkness. It was the Lords that made her dark. And the hope of desperate souls can make even the tiniest light spread.


End file.
